supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime Demons (The Great Return)
The Prime Demons are one of the three creations of Destruction, the other ones are Nature and the Hell . The Four Prime Demons # Ahriman : Demon of shadows, creator of the Daevas # Mephistopheles : Demon of hatred # Balberith : Demon of destruction # Satan : Demon of terror Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : They can do almost anything they want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphim-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, they are stronger than anything other of Nature, their father and uncles as well as Primordial Beasts, Satan don't have any troubles to throw Dean at the other edge of the Hell's Temple. ** Possession : They have to, like all demons, possess humans to manifest themselves on Earth, they prefer, but don't need, to have the consent of the host to possess them . ** Super Speed : They can move faster than anything else except their father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : They don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : The Prime Demons are immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : They are immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt them need to be at least as powerfull as an Seraphim, they are immune to the Colt, they can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : They knows almost everything . ** Precognition :They can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : They can hide their nature and his power to anything weaker than themselves . ** Hell Manipulation : They can modify and shape at will the realm of Hell . *** Hell Empowerment ''': Their powers are renforced in Hell . *** '''Pyrokinesis : They can manipulate, shape and generate at will fire . ** Creation '': They can create other kinds of demons . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery : They are experts in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Prime Demons can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : He can easily kill them . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt them and can kill them if they're weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt them . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill them . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily hurt the Prime Demons. * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly hurt the Prime Demons . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt the Prime Demons . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': The Prime Demons can be trapped by the seals made by their uncles and their father . * '''Hell Destruction : The destruction of Hell can very heavily hurt them . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:High-tier Demons Category:Demons Category:The Great Return Category:Prime Demons Category:Archdemons